Rien ne va plus !
by Water-Lilas
Summary: Quand Mme Pomfresh ronfle sur les lits de l'infirmerie, que James ignore les maraudeurs, que Lily jette des sorts à tout bout de champ, seul Severus comprend ce qui se passe, pour son plus grand malheur. OS, pour passer le temps avec un sourire...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis navrée de cette si longue absence ! Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews car je viens de remarquer que j'en avais des supplémentaires ! Visiblement fanfiction n'envoie plus de mail afin de prévenir que de gentils lecteurs nous laissent des commentaires sympas ! Du coup, j'ignore totalement comment y répondre, c'est pourquoi pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie un petit OS que j'eusse écrit pour me distraire et que j'ai retrouvé dans le flot de mes dossiers ff :)

En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! Bearing in mind que tout appartient à Rowling !

**Pop.**

«Arghhhhh ! » James en se réveillant, épousa un mal jusqu'alors inconnu mais infiniment cruel. Une douleur physique sans pareille avait accaparé ses entrailles, l'empêchant d'élaborer toute réflexion. Il se recroquevilla en fœtus, serrant la couette contre lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il mordait l'oreiller de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de calvaire, la douleur disparut aussi promptement qu'elle était venue. James n'osa pas remuer, de peur de la lancer de nouveau. Il prit conscience que de fins et doux bouts de cotons caressaient ses joues. Il les repoussa, décidant d'élucider leur présence plus tard. Une voix féminine retentit derrière le rideau du lit.

-Comment tu te sens ce matin ? demandait-elle. Tu as toujours mal au ventre ?

James fronça les sourcils...

* * *

><p>Lily se réveilla à la visite du soleil. Elle s'étira lentement, les yeux toujours clos, un sourire sur les lèvres. Heureuse de ne sentir aucune esquisse désagréable, elle se leva tout doucement. Ses gestes cependant étaient gauches, comme si un corset transparent l'enserrait et lui dérobait toute grâce. Assise lourdement sur le lit, Lily ouvrit les yeux avant de les écarquiller comme des Souafles.<p>

-Ils ont recommencé ! Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas s'en empêcher ! fulminait-elle.

En effet, une pilosité relativement anormale paraît ses jambes d'ordinaires si douces et soignées. Elle sauta du lit dans un accès de colère pour aller réveiller les maraudeurs.

-Déjà de mauvaise humeur ?

Lily poussa un violent cri accompagné d'un sursaut de même intensité. Sirius Black la regardait avec effarement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? hurla-t-elle presque.

-Rémus ! Un échappé de Sainte Mangouste dans le dortoir ! Enfile ton costume de méchant !

Lily ne comprenait rien. Ou plutôt rien n'allait plus. Elle baissa le regard et aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne portait qu'un short d'homme. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, sa voix rauque, ses jambes poilues, son torse découvert, Sirius et Rémus dans sa chambre.

-C'est pas possible ! s'étrangla Lily en courant à la salle de bains.

* * *

><p>James descendit en trombe les escaliers pour tomber nez à nez avec Lily qui paraissait elle aussi très pressée. Tous deux se regardèrent, James avec étonnement et Lily avec horreur.<p>

-Pourquoi je me réveille dans ton lit, avec tes cheveux sur la tête ?

-La question est plutôt pourquoi est-ce que je porte la même chemisette rose que « Wendy, la sorcière amoureuse » ? fit-il écœuré.

-Potter ! le réprimanda Lily. Ce n'est pas drôle, nos âmes ont interverti nos corps !

-N'utilise pas ma voix avec ce ton mystifiant je te prie !

-Alors raille tout de suite cette expression boudeuse de mon visage !

Lily croisa les bras musclés de James, mordant ses lèvres. James observait son corps version efféminée avec amusement.

-Monte me chercher mes habits et ma robe de sorcier s'il te plaît Potter.

Visiblement décontenancé, il obéit sans rechigner. Lily monta dans le dortoir des maraudeurs qui étaient déjà tous prêts. Ils l'appelèrent par un drôle de nom et l'invitèrent à aller manger. Lily leur répondit qu'elle les rejoindrai dans quelques instants.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bains afin de se vêtir un peu. Pourtant, elle se figea devant le miroir. Elle se voyait cligner des yeux, lever le bras, tourner la tête sauf que son reflet était le corps de James. Elle sourit niaisement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme le faisait si bien le maraudeur. Toute envie de plaisanter chassée, elle détailla son visage aux traits si séduisants. Ses lèvres d'un rose foncé savaient s'accorder en un sourire d'une beauté sans égale. Elles donnaient alors naissance à de somptueuses fossettes, sources de malice et de joie. Les lunettes rondes s'appuyaient sur un nez finement dessiné pour encadrer un regard aux reflets chocolats. Lily n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler James. Elle s'approcha du miroir sans quitter ce regard des yeux. Elle plongea alors dans un horizon lointain, où le vent, terrible dictateur insensible, étrillait la terre havane. Une odeur de menthe sauvage mêlée à celle de la pluie fine transcendait l'air. La couleur de la terre, tirant force et puissance de l'averse, s'intensifiait, se rebellait et tenait tête au vent jusqu'à devenir délicieusement semblable à celle des yeux de James.

-On pourrait finir comme Narcisse à être dans mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily fit brusquement volte-face pour apercevoir James à l'encablure de la porte, adossé dans son corps. Le sarcasme lui rappela pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler cet odieux personnage.

-Donne moi ces habits, grommela Lily. C'est hors de question que tu m'habilles.

Elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux avant de se placer derrière son dos. Elle ne vit pas alors son visage pâle. James serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser affluer la vague de tristesse qui l'emplissait.

* * *

><p>-Elle me donne des frissons, se plaignait Peter. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à son cours.<p>

-Sa peau douce, son sourire angélique, soupira rêveusement Sirius. A moi aussi, elle me donne des frissons...

Tandis que Rémus s'étranglait, Peter répliqua, sceptique :

-On parle tous les deux de McGonagall ?

-Elle va certainement t'interroger Peter, songea Rémus. Tu n'avais pas exécuté correctement le sort la dernière fois.

Peter se renfrogna murmurant qu'il irait peut-être à l'infirmerie pour ses ongles incarnés. Ceux qui n'avaient pas guéri depuis que James lui avait renversé par mégarde une crème de sa création sur les pieds.

-Sors ta baguette Pet', je vais te montrer, dit Sirius.

Le maraudeur obtempéra, soulagé. Les hiboux entrèrent dans un fracas de froissements d'ailes et de cris pour distribuer le courrier.

-Changer le pelage ou la chevelure d'une cible mouvante, affirma sèchement Sirius en imitant la voix de McGonagall. Entraîne toi sur les chouettes, il y en a beaucoup.

Peter leva sa baguette en direction des volatiles qui s'agitaient. Sirius lui pris le poignet, exécuta une petite boucle puis remonta la main dans un geste précis et rapide.

-Entraîne-toi plusieurs fois, l'encouragea Rémus.

-Cortinula biare ! Souffla Peter en jetant sa baguette vers le toit magique.

Un des hiboux qui repartaient sans colis reçut violemment le sort qui le changea en un vase blanc. Une élève de Poufsouffle en chemin vers sa table amortit la chute de la poterie de son crâne nu. Rémus, horrifié, retira alors la baguette magique des mains de Peter. Sirius se répandait en éclats de rire alors qu'on transportait la jeune fille assommée à l'infirmerie. Les réprimandes de Rémus « CortinuLUS cortinuLUS ! » accentuaient le fou rire de Sirius.

-Je suis vraiment une catastrophe en métamorphose, gémit Peter.

-C'est pas comme si on avait cours avec les Serpentards ce matin, rajouta Sirius en riant.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore puis lentement se résorba. Il fronça les sourcils à s'en cacher les yeux avant d'en remonter un négligemment dans une grimace suspicieuse.

-Aurais-je la vue trouble ou James et Lily se sont-ils vraiment assis ensemble, sur le _même_ banc, à la _même _table, devant le _même_ plat d'œufs avec la _même_ ignorance pour nous ?

-Le mot ensemble aurait suffi, rétorqua Rémus.

-Que font-ils là-bas tous les deux ? s'étonna Peter.

-Je me demande surtout pourquoi James a les jambes croisées et la main sur sa propre cuisse !

* * *

><p>James et Lily attendaient devant les cachots pour leur cours de potions. Lily, dans le corps de James adossé contre le mur, semblait absente et contrariée. Elle avait d'abord cru que cette farce venait des maraudeurs. Mais, les connaissant, ils l'auraient revendiquée en venant la charrier. Une fois ces suspects innocentés, la situation était beaucoup plus préoccupante. Celui qui avait fait cela n'avait pas l'intention de s'amuser, mais cherchait à nuire. Lily était complètement désemparée, pour la première fois, elle n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une éventuelle solution.<p>

En revanche, la situation ne semblait guère déplaire à James qui parlait avec Mary McDonald, une Gryffondor de la même année que lui. L'idée de passer quelques instants dans la peau de Lily Evans lui paraissait trollement excitante. Pour la première fois, il ne serait pas soupçonné si une bêtise était faite.

La foule d'élèves s'agita. Lily aperçut le professeur Slughorn la traverser pour gagner la porte du cachot. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard mais sourit avec bienveillance à James avant d'ouvrir sa salle de cours. James se retourna vers Lily en grimaçant.

-Slug te voue un culte ! cracha James, comme terrorisé.

-C'est un professeur charmant, répliqua Lily, amusée en entrant dans la salle. En revanche, tu voues un culte aux plat épicés ! J'ai l'estomac retourné !

James rit :

-En effet ! On a fait un concours de nourriture cette nuit dans les cuisines. Je soupçonne Peter d'avoir aidé Sirius à gagner !

Severus serra ses poings sous la table. Lily avait toujours été persécutée par ce traitre de Potter, il se jouait d'elle, voulait la charmer comme si elle n'était qu'une sorcière ordinaire. Severus l'aurait choyée, lui; il l'aurait aimée comme elle le méritait. Il maudissait Potter parce qu'il l'avait perdue... par sa faute. Il vit Avery s'approcher de la table où se trouvaient les deux Gryffondor :

-Pas si traitre à ton sang que ça finalement Potter ! T'as compris qu'il fallait exploiter les Sang de Bourbe !

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit, il eut l'air profondément peiné. Lily serrait les mâchoires de James pour se forcer à rester de marbre. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-On donne sa langue au lion ? pouffa Macnair. Pour une fois t'auras une bonne note en Potions, Potter !

Ils partirent en ricanant. Severus vit Lily sortir sa baguette et viser Avery, dos à elle. James tendit rapidement le bras pour l'en empêcher mais le sort était déjà lancé. Severus se concentrait sur le visage de Lily puis sursauta :

-MES GARCONS ! VOUS ETES DEVENUS FOUS !

Slughorn avait hurlé devant deux Serpentard qui s'embrassaient de pleine bouche au milieu de la classe.

-Quelle tenue indécente ! les réprimanda-t-il, sous les rires des élèves.

Au fond de la classe, James bouillonnait de colère.

-Lily... Ne crois pas ce qu'ils disent.

Lily voulut s'épancher puis se ravisa.

-Tu ne devrais pas jeter des sorts à tout bout de champ Potter, lui dit-elle avec dureté. Allons, on se met au travail.

Elle attrapa le bocal de racines de Livèche et en étala le contenu sur la table. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à les trier, James se retourna, scrutant la salle des yeux. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une poignée ferme sur ses maigres poignets.

-Ne joue pas Potter. Les gens croient que tu es Lily Evans, évite de te conduire aussi mal que d'habitude s'il te plaît.

James poussa un soupire résigné en passant une main dans la chevelure rousse de Lily. Les yeux ébahis, Lily réprima l'horreur que lui inspiraient les mimiques de James dans son corps.

* * *

><p>-Je comprends Pompom, je comprends<p>

Le professeur Dumbledore répétait cette phrase depuis presque une heure de plaintes. L'infirmière faisait les cent pas entre les lits vides, complètement désemparée.

-Cette fleur a des propriétés remarquables, dit Madame Pomfresh pour la énième fois.

Elle versa un peu de Whisky Pur Feu dans son verre qu'elle but d'un trait, puis recommença son parcours pédestre dans l'infirmerie.

-Je vais prendre des mesures Pompom, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura vainement Dumbledore.

-Merci, Professeur, faites au plus vite !

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui l'infirmière se précipita sur la bouteille et la vida aussitôt.

* * *

><p>James parcourut quelques mètres avant de s'enfermer dans un placard à balais. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur, curieux de voir ce qu'elle indiquerait. Saurait-elle où est vraiment qui ? Son sourire accompagna la formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Ce qui apparut sur le Parchemin le satisfit pleinement. James Potter demeurait enfermé dans un placard à balais de Poudlard. Hautainement, il referma la Carte, puis se ravisa. Il chercha le nom de... Cette fois-ci, ce qu'il vit ne lui plu guère.<p>

* * *

><p>-Belle réussite ta potion !<p>

Lily connaissait bien cette voix. Elle adopta un visage haineux et cracha :

-Servilus !

Severus sourit doucement en regardant Potter immobile avec un expression indécise. Il se rapprocha et Potter recula, bloqué entre Severus et le bras d'une statue en pierre.

-Ne te fatigue pas... Lily.

D'abord elle fut surprise. Surprise de voir qu'il savait, ce qu'elle partageait avec Potter seulement. Puis elle eut peur, Severus détestant James, il pourrait très bien s'en servir contre lui. Lorsque ses deux émotions furent passées, Lily comprit.

-Ridiculiser Potter serait une belle revanche non ? ragea-t-elle.

Severus s'éloigna instinctivement du corps de son rival lorsque Lily haussa la voix.

-Le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard se joue demain ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? continua Lily en hurlant.

Avant que Severus ait pu se réjouir de ce que signifiait cette situation, il ressentit une énorme douleur dans la mâchoire et dans la joue gauches puis ne pensa plus.

-Par Merlin !

-Navrée Lily, j'ai abîmé ta bague avec le coup, s'excusa James.

-Tu l'as assommé !

Lily ignorait si c'était un cri de reproche ou de reconnaissance mais il fallait admettre qu'elle était soulagée. James avait enlevé la bague et tentait de la réparer avec sa baguette.

-Emmenons vite son corps.

-Hors de question ! Enlève mes mains de cette... morve de strangulot !

-Potter, soupira Lily.

Serait-ce un sourire réprimé ?

-T'inquiètes pas, on dirait un vieux tapis usé, devant cette statue, les élèves passeront dessus sans soucis.

Lily sourit. James était content.

-Quel idiot ! C'est lui qui nous a fait ça ! Il m'a appelée Lily !

-C'est vrai ? Il t'a parlé ? Et son haleine ne t'a pas assommée ?

Lily croisa les bras amusée pendant que James remuait la main devant son nez, comme pour chasser une odeur désagréable. Il analysa son corps.

-Comme quoi, je suis robuste ! Qui l'eut cru que tu survivrais à cela dans mon corps ?

Lily lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me frapper moi-même, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je tiens à récupérer mon corps indemne !

* * *

><p>-Alice ! Pssst !<p>

-Potter ! Tu joues à Cache-cache ?

Alice s'avança sous les escaliers en pierre du Hall, surprise que le maraudeur l'interpelle. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de l'immense pièce. Un petit bourdonnement s'élevait de la Grande Salle où les élèves déjeunaient. Il était midi.

-Alice c'est moi, Lily ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Lily fut particulièrement vexée qu'Alice parte d'un grand éclat de rire sous son nez. Elle essuya une larme et lança :

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé imaginatif Potter quand il s'agissait de Lily, mais à ce point là !

Lily pinça le bras de son amie avant qu'elle se remette à rire.

-C'est pas drôle traîne culotte ! répliqua Lily.

Alice mit la main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

-Tu sais...

-Que ta mère t'appelle comme ça, dit Lily en rigolant. Parfaitement ! Je sais aussi que tu avais volé un caleçon à ton cousin parce qu'il t'avait dit qu'il y avait caché ta lettre de Poudlard. Ou que tu mettais chaque matin une pousse de Jasmin dans le jus de Citrouille de ta mère, croyant que cette graine allait germer pour te donner un petit frère. Ou encore que tu as un faible pour un certain joueur de Quidditch depuis bientôt trois ans. Et que tu l'as suivi toute une après-midi...

-C'est bon Lily ! Je te crois ! cria Alice, honteuse.

-... à Pré-au-Lard pour voir s'il n'avait pas un rencart avec une autre fille...

Alice mis sa main sur la bouche de James.

-Tais-toi à la fin, j'ai compris, gémit-elle.

Lily obéit, satisfaite. Alice remarqua que James avait un sourire totalement irrésistible s'il se donnait la peine d'être sincère.

-Si je te tire jusque dans la Grande Salle et que je t'embrasse follement, je pourrais rendre jaloux un certain joueur de Quidditch...

-N'y pense même pas ! dit catégoriquement Lily. Premièrement, tu rendrais surtout _jalouses_ certaines filles. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'arriverais pas à faire bouger le corps de James d'un petit centimètre. J'ai déjà eu du mal à me soulever du lit ce matin !

-T'es comme ça depuis ce matin ? se moqua Alice.

Lily lui offrit un regard faussement noir avant de reprendre :

-Il faut que tu m'aides Licou, supplia Lily. J'ai besoin que tu occupes Potter pendant un petit bout de temps. Empêche-le d'apparaître comme un crétin sous mon apparence je t'en prie !

Alice souffla sur ses ongles prétentieusement, puis releva lentement les yeux qu'elle figea sur son amie.

-A condition qu'une fois revenue dans ton corps...

-Oh non Alice ! Je te vois venir ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

-Où est Potter en cet instant ?

-Il cache Rogue dans les cuisines, je t'expliquerai, dit Lily avec empressement. Alice, je t'en prie...

-Je veux bien faire la nounou de Potter mais il faut que tu promettes... Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Potter qui vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle ?

Lily se rua dans la Hall mais vit trop tard sa silhouette refermer la porte. Elle paniqua un instant puis adressa cette fois-ci un vrai regard noir à Alice.

-C'est d'accord, dit Lily sombrement.

-Ouais ! Tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras !

-C'est ça ! Allez dépêche toi !

Alice courut dans la Grande Salle tandis que Lily soupirait de soulagement.

-Vieux Troll des Montagnes qui pue !

Lily réfléchit un instant mais il semblait visiblement que cette insulte lui était bel et bien destinée. Elle fit donc volte-face.

-Depuis quand on part en vadrouille sans son misérable chien ?

Lily ne comprenait pas tout, mais c'était de toute évidence un reproche. Il fallait s'accrocher pour communiquer avec Sirius.

-Euh...

Sirius fut aussi choqué que si James l'eut frappé. S'en suivie une affreuse litanie durant laquelle Lily eut beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée. Il se lamentait de voir son ami malade, hésitant. Il s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir triché la veille. Vint alors des aveux sur la complicité d'une queue de ver ? Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait manger autant de piments et confiait qu'il avait versé un peu d'alcool dessus. Lily ne comprenait rien, Sirius s'était mis à genou, implorant la pitié de son ami qu'il avait vilement trompé par une honteuse machination de maraudeur. Ils furent soudainement interrompus par une jeune rousse qui sortit de la Grande Salle en criant son prénom. Sirius fut effaré de voir celle qui refoulait sans arrêt son ami prendre ce dernier par la main et le tirer en courant dans les escaliers. Il se jura de ne plus jamais soûler James à son insu, trop de comportements en dépendaient...

* * *

><p>-J'ai tout compris Lily ! Tout est clair !<p>

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! répliqua Lily. Premier règlement violé : vous sortez en pleine nuit dans le château. Deuxième, vous pénétrez dans une pièce où la présence d'élève est strictement interdite. Puis, vous dérobez des vivres à Poudlard. Vous organisez un jeu d'affrontements. Vous consommez de l'alcool pendant votre scolarité. Combien de points pouvez-vous faire enlever à notre maison en deux heures nocturnes dis-moi ?

-Alice m'a tout racontée ! Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais mal au ventre !

-Quelle révélation Potter ! railla Lily.

James ne pris pas le temps de soupirer, il continua :

-C'est pourquoi Alice a voulu aller chercher quelque chose à l'infirmerie. Seulement, elle n'a rien trouvé. L'infirmière dormait et son armoire ne contenait rien d'utile pour toi. En revanche, en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau, elle a trouvé une fleur de lys d'où s'échappaient de somptueux rayons de lumière.

-Alice l'a prise et me l'a amenée pendant mon sommeil. Vrai ?

-Maraudeusement vrai !

-C'est une oxymore Potter. Tu penses que c'est cette fleur qui a tout déclenché ?

-Un seul moyen de le savoir...

James attrapa la main de Lily et ne la lâcha qu'arrivé devant l'infirmerie, essoufflé. Lily poussa doucement la porte et appela Madame Pomfresh. James vérifia son bureau mais celui était vide. Lily crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait aucun élève qui se reposait quand elle vit un lit occupé au fond de la pièce. Le silence fut troublé par un terrible ronflement.

-Je rêve où Pompom est en train de ronfler comme un centaure aux naseaux bouchés ?

Lily pouffa en silence et indiqua de son index à son compagnon d'infortune de se taire un peu. Ils décidèrent d'aller concerter Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>-Lily ! Lily ! Réveille-toi ! On va mettre la pâté aux Serpents aujourd'hui ! YIHUOU !<p>

Inutile de préciser que d'intolérables coups d'oreiller s'ajoutèrent aux cris. Lily ouvrit un œil puis se remémora... D'un bond, ayant ouvert le deuxième œil, elle jaillit hors de son lit, tâta ses jambes sans pilosité, ses longs cheveux, ses hanches et sa bague cassée... Elle hurla de joie et riposta à l'aide d'un traversin...

Dans le dortoir des garçons, James n'en revenait pas.

-Mes fesses ! Mes adorables fesses !

-C'est le Quidditch, affirma Peter. Ça le rend nerveux...

Rémus et Sirius acquiescèrent en silence, apeurés.

-Je vais pouvoir à nouveau me transformer en cerf, draguer McGonagall- regard jaloux de Sirius, passer la main dans mes cheveux, voler sur un balai, maudire Servilus, manger épicé- regard accusateur à Sirius et Peter, faire des coups de maraudeurs, recevoir des beuglantes de mes parents, énerver la vieille Pince, mais surtout, plus que tout les gars ! Admirer Lily Evans avec mes propres yeux !

-Que quelqu'un l'assomme ! décréta Rémus en soupirant.

* * *

><p>-Tu te souviens de ta promesse Lily ?<p>

La jeune sorcière regardait Alice avec tendresse. Elle lui était déjà reconnaissante. Ce matin, elle avait lissé sa jupe, enlevé les poils de chat de sa robe de sorcière et enroulé l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés avec soin et elle les avait même noués dans une adorable tresse. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle lui avait adressé un sourire somptueux. Maintenant, elle l'encourageait à plein poumons bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle le voyait, concentré, passionné, tellement plein de vie, de charmes et d'envies. Bien-sûr elle avait toujours su mais désormais, elle se sentait libérée. Son fardeau d'hier ferait son bonheur demain. Lorsque l'équipe pénétra dans la Salle Commune, il ne vit qu'elle, radieuse, émue et belle par Merlin. Combien elle rayonnait de l'intérieur, comme sa bonté et son amour donnaient de l'éclat à son teint. James regarda Lily. Lily le regardait. Lui aussi, il sut que cette lueur verte sous sa rétine ne brillait pas seulement d'admiration pour ses talents sportifs. Il sut qu'il pourrait lui offrir une nouvelle bague sans qu'elle la jette par la fenêtre en hurlant « SATANE DE POTTER A LA NOIX ! ».

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit qui précéda le match, Sirius, fidèle à lui-même, partit en vadrouille, sans son imbécile de cerf, pour se venger. En entrant dans la pièce, Sirius alluma de sa baguette toutes les bougies. Ainsi éclairée, il put discerner distinctement :<p>

-ARHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un vieux tapis se releva, la bouche sèche.

-STUPEFIX !

Sirius contempla un instant le corps inerte de Rogue. Son appétit avait été coupé net et il repartit dans la Tour de Gryffondor, dégouté...


End file.
